Sick Little Monster
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Little Natalie's brother is sick. Songfic AU based off of Coma Baby by Nicole Dallanganger. Warning, tiny bit of blood(?), attempt at suicide, actual suicide, and character death. With a hint of OOCness.


Young and naive Belarus has to deal with her brother Russia dying. Whoops sadness..? Also not crazy Belarus! Human AU. Set in Belarus' POV.

Name guide:

Belarus: Natalie

Russia: Ivan

Hungary: Elizabeta

Austria: Roderich Edelstein (you only need his last name m8)

* * *

My big brother, Ivan, is suffering in brain damage to a severe accident.

I try to hide the fact that if he was dead, I would be by myself. That this costs so much money. That they weren't going to even bring him inside the hospital.

"Why would we help your... Brother? Have you've seen what he's done?" One of the nurses says.

"I know but he's still my brother. I care about him." I reply.

"We are still not helping you or him." She retorts.

"That's enough Elizabeta." A man walked from behind her.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Dr. Edelstein and I'm helping you and your brother out." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Dr. Edelstein nodded in return. He guided me to his office.

"Now Natalie, I have to ask you some things about Ivan."

"Okay!"

The doctor picked up his clipboard to write notes.

"What happened to your brother?"

"Well... He jumped off of a cliff and cracked his skull." I say bluntly.

"...oh." Dr. Edelstein said. He was speechless.

The doctor cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"Did... Did you witness it?" He said hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's almost like I heard the cry of his bones. Ivan isn't the same after this incident." I say, keeping eye contact.

"What do you mean?" He scribbles something down.

"He's trying to hurt himself and I don't know why. But I don't want that to happen because I'll be all alone." I said hoarsely.

"Y-You guys are o-orphans?" Dr. Edelstein sputtered.

I nod. "Why is that so surprising?"

"How old are you?" He asks, ignoring the question.

"I'm turning 9 in December."

The doctor sighs and continues to write more in his clipboard.

"You poor thing... You've been through so much..."

I didn't completely understand. Yes, losing my brother would be horrible, but that couldn't happen to him.

Right?

"Natalie, you are free to go and visit your brother."

"Thank you." I politely say and then walk out of his office.

As I make it to Ivan's room, I notice there wasn't a single sound to be heard.

"Big brother?" I call out.

"Crap!" He cursed and then there was a thunk.

"What are you doing Brother?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. Good night." He said quickly.

I open his door to see a pair of scissors on the ground.

"Ivan, is this what you dropped?" I asked as I pick up the scissors.

"No..." He says.

"What were you trying to do?" I ask again.

"He was trying to cut his blood bag." A voice said.

It was the nurse from before, Miss Elizabeta.

"Is that bad?"

"Of course it is. He's trying to kill himself." She says.

"What...?" I gasped. I turn to Ivan, now sitting in bed.

"Big brother... Why would you do this? If you go away..."

He said nothing.

"Brother, please don't leave me. I can't bear living without you!" I exclaimed as I feel my eyes to water.

Silence. Ivan just sat there, lying on that hospital bed. I broke out in tears.

"Oh no, he's made his condition worse. I have to call Dr. Edelstein." Miss Elizabeta realized as she interrupted. She rushed out of the room.

I put my hand on his hand.

"Tell me what's wrong. Tell me why. Just... Talk to me." I sobbed.

He again said nothing and slipped his hand away.

* * *

It's been 2 months since my older brother had brain damage. But it's alright now.

"Your brother Ivan is fine." Dr. Edelstein said.

"So you saved him?" I ask hopefully.

"...Yes." He said finally.

I sigh heavily in relief.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"You're quite welcome. But before you go into his room, there's something I have to tell you—"

I couldn't care less about what he was about to say next. All I want is to see my big brother and make sure he was okay.

I burst into the room.

"Big brother! I'm so glad you're fine!"

But he wasn't.

There he was, lying once again on his bed. Ivan's eyes were almost hollow and he had cuts on his wrists. He was barely recognizable.

"I-Ivan? Why do you look...?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

He didn't say anything, just like the last time.

I turn to look at his heart rate. It was slowly getting shorter and shorter...

"Hey, you're Natalie, right?" Miss Elizabeta came into the room.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I questioned. I was confused.

"Look kid, your brother is slowly dying. Thanks to him making it worse, we couldn't do anything to save him." Miss Elizabeta said sorrowfully.

"B-But... Dr. Edelstein said—"

"He lied. Dr. Edelstein lied when he said he saved Ivan."

I couldn't take it anymore. Just when I was about to run out of the room, a frail hand reached for my wrist.

"Natalie." Ivan spoke. It was so rare to hear him speak.

"Brother...?"

He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry. I do love you. I won't be leaving."

"But Miss Elizabeta said you're going to be dead!" I shout as tears spilled over my cheeks.

"I will always be in your heart." Ivan said his last final words and let out his final breath.

There was a long and loud beep that echoed in the room.

I sob, feeling empty inside.

"Natalie..." Miss Elizabeta opened her arms.

I ran into her arms and embraced her warmth with my coldness.

"What happened?" Dr. Edelstein yelled as he came into view. He glanced at Ivan.

"H-He..." I tried to speak, but I kept on crying.

"It's okay." Dr. Edelstein soothed as he hugged Miss Elizabeta and I.

I couldn't believe him. He's making this seem like it's not a big deal when it is.

"N-No, it's not okay!" I yell, angrily shoving them off. I swiftly go to the window in the room and open it.

"Natalie!" Dr. Edelstein yells.

I climb through and jump.

I ended my life for big brother. I don't see myself surviving without him.

So I'll go to heaven, where both of us can be happy together.

* * *

Couple of things. I think Belarus' birthday is actually in August. And sorry for making Hungary a bad guy at first and a little OOC. Also you'll probably never know what Ivan did to make Elizabeta think negative of him. Cuz I'm lazy. Yes, Ivan's last words sounded REALLY cliche that it made me wince.


End file.
